ru3fandomcom-20200214-history
2016 Castlemore Riot
|image1=Riot pic.PNG |caption1=Image of protest by Participants |reason_for_riot=Castlemore and his controversial administrative techniques |notable_participants= Caaceres (Original Protestor) MonsieurLenny (Original Protestor) Unnamed Experienced Participant (Original Protestor) Johnsony (Founder/Chairman of the PPR Castlemore (Target of Protests) |results= * Castlemore leaves Risk for months. * The PPR fades into obscurity |success=No }} The 2016 Castlemore Riot, lesser known as the Risk Civil War, was the protest, trial, and fall of the user Castlemore in the year of 2016. Beginning Pre-Riot Late at night, users Caaceres and MonsieurLenny were talking over Skype about Castlemore's harsh punishments that were seen as opinion-based. Both of them wanted to get him removed by telling the people. Others knew, but others refused to take action or was scared. Before the first actual protest, Caaceres had a brief talk to Johnsony about what he thought about Castlemore. He agreed that Castlemore was a bad seed in the community and agreed that he should get removed or demoted. The First Protest In May 2016, user Caaceres approached an Experienced Participant on a server and explained to him his problem with Castlemore, as the Experienced Participant had never seen a problem. The Experienced Participant was persuaded by Caaceres and they began to riot on the server. User MonsieurLenny joined within an hour of the first riot. For the next two hours, the three hopped on different servers and got enough members to protest with them on servers and the Group Wall. These riots were immediately noticed by the Founders and Senior Administrators. This lead to the trial of Castlemore. The Riots As the riots went on, Administrators such as Johnsony took action and spoke out for the people against Castlemore. The Founders were fond of Castlemore though, which lead to much disagreement in the community against them. After about two weeks on trial, Castlemore was taken off trial by the administration and left back in his position. This angered many. The original protestors MonsieurLenny and Caaceres decided to report all the Senior Administrators to the Founders for the lack of consideration they had for the Participants of the community. Johnsony and other participants decided to destroy a server as a sort of protest. On a server, Johnsony acquired F3X along with others. With this, he created statues of himself around the server. The color theme was red, as it was supposed to be similar to socialist revolts in the 20th century. This protest formed the "People's Party of Risk." It was a socialist-mock party but as well serious, a party to represent the low Participants of Risk to the administration with Johnsony as the chairman. DevKazamak (now fIash_drive) was approached by Caaceres in a server during the riots. Caaceres asked about Castlemore's trial. Kazamak explained to him that he did not want to put a trial for Castlemore. This left Caaceres to accuse Kazamak of being light on Castlemore due to their strong friendship. MonsieurLenny also started the "Buttbuddy Theory" in which Castlemore was promoted due to friendship with DevKazamak. Conclusion Results Around mid-August to early September, the riots began to die down. Castlemore was never put back on trial. On August 15th, 2016, Castlemore put out three forum posts addressing the entire situation in an attempt to defend himself. It merely worked against the community, but still many believed that he should be punished for his actions no matter how apologetic he may be. The People's Party of Risk grew more during this time. MonsieurLenny was banned due to insulting a Native-American in the community. He rejoined later on, but soon lost interest in the community in February 2017. The Experienced Participant who assisted in the riots remained unnamed, as he had never revealed himself and laid low, mysteriously disappearing into the thousands of members of the group. Caaceres joined the People's Party of Risk, and eventually left it. The People's Party of Risk was disbanded soon after the riots. Castlemore Leaves After all of this, Castlemore decided to leave the community in 2017 with a friend named Caladen. Castlemore would be unheard from for many months and became a repetitive meme in the community for his actions. He would soon join again in June of 2017 and begin to play again, but very little was done against him. This marks the very end of the Castlemore riots. Worthe Resigns Worthe, a current Moderator, resigned on the 7th of September when Castlemore was promoted to Moderator. He said in the discord if Castlemore became Admin again, he would leave. Risk Category:Risk History